


My Moonlight Angel

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting battle, Sailor Moon is resting at Mamoru's and there's this one question he has wondered about for sometime now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Moonlight Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Sailor Moon, Mamoru/Usagi: Wing!kink--"My moonlight angel"

Mamoru looked at the sleeping Sailor warrior laying on his bed.

Sailor Moon had exhausted herself in the fight against the latest monster. After she had all but fainted in his arms, Sailor Mecury had made sure, that she had no other wounds and had simply overtaxed herself. The others hadn't been happy about him taking her to his home, but she needed a place to rest, especially since she was still stuck as Sailor Moon.

Mamoru sighed and sat down next to her. In her colorful costume she looked like a young girl playing at being a superhero. It was so easy to forget that she who had saved the world more than once was still so very young. She wasn't a young innocent child anymore, but neither was she a battle hardened adult, and he hoped she would never become one. He hoped that even when the battles got rough and sacrifices staggering that there would be time for her to be carefree and happy.

She grumbled something and turned towards him her sleep. One of her wings had gotten stuck under her, which seemed to be a slight irritation to her, as she frowned and wiggled around till it flopped back behind her.

Mamoru was fascinated by her wings. Sometimes they glowed bright white and real, at other times they appeared to be almost translucent and ethereal. By observation he had deduced, that her wings were the most real during full moon and almost non-existent during new moon.

Yet there was one thing he hadn't been able to deduce so far, there was still the question whether her wings were a part of her costume or a part of her self. During her transformation she seemed to have large, bird-like wings, but as Sailor Moon those wings were rather stubby and looked like fake plastic wings from time to time.

The wing closest to him was quivering as she started to snore. Mamoru smiled at that, she would vehemently deny that she snored, unless he provided hard evidence.

The shaking wing tip attracted his attention. After a short internal debate, he gave in and touched the wing.

It was smooth and neither cold like a cloth, nor warm like flesh.  
He stroked along the blades, they weren't single feathers but rather all part of the same body. Sailor Moon didn't react to his touches, she didn't even twitch when he pinched the wing

Slowly he followed the top edge to where the wing attached to her body or costume. He rubbed there, trying to find a seam. But her costume didn't reveal an opening, it only stretched, the wing staying exactly where it was, not moving while he pulled at the cloth.

He was sure her wings weren't a part of her costume as such, the material was different, therefore there had to be a seam or an opening if they were a part of her.

"Mamoru?"

Mamoru started and he felt warm skin under his fingers. Dragging is gaze away from her sleepy eyes, he saw that there was indeed an opening in her costume. Her wings were really a part of her.

"Ah, I was just wondering about your wings. They are so small after your transformation, but during it they seem so large."

He blushed, as she sat up and sleepily snuggled against him.

"The large ones are heavy, I don't know where they go. The other ones are better."

Her answer was slurred, she was almost back to sleep.

"Hey, Usagi. You have to transform back, you can't sleep in your costume."

Her movements were sluggish, but she obeyed. No longer was Sailor Moon, winged saviour of the world, leaning against him, in her place lay Usagi Tsukino, almost ordinary girl.

Mamoru settled back against the headboard of his bed, watching her sleep. One of her mysteries had been answered, but there were so many other questions he had about her.

Questions which would have to wait for another time.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
